Choice of Dress
by Lithium Amaranth
Summary: It's all about Fai and a furisode. Kurogane sees him wear it once and thinks nothing of it, the second time he's wary, but now he knows the mage has hidden intentions. He's going to find out what they are no matter what. Lemon.


**This is my first lemon...ever! I've never finished a lemon before (implying that I've written several or at leat tried to *ahem*) Don't be gentle on me. I NEED constructive criticism! **

**Okay I know that the whole Furisode thing has already been done but in order to come up with something really creative, you've gotta get the cliches out of the way. Okay for you history buffs, a furisode is a kimono that a woman wears when she comes of age to marry, but in feudal Japan *ahem*Kurogane's era*cough cough* Men wore them to symbolze that they are the lovers of a Samurai. I explain it in the fanfic so you don't even need to read this little A/N here. I also change it a bit by saying "warrior" instead.**

**Don't hurt me! I tried to keep them all in character and Kurogane is I believe but I know Fai is somewhat different in the dubbed anime than the subbed anime. I watched the dubbed version so he talks how the dubbed Fai would talk. Please don't flame me if you think he should sound more like the subbed Fai or more like in the manga.**

**That's it :3 please enjoy. A little spoilers for the shunraiki but you can read this without really needing to see the shunraiki or read it. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing but the Plot ^^ All characters belong to CLAMP**

* * *

When the group had first landed in Japan and Fai had first walked in wearing…that. Kurogane just figured that it was probably the only thing that fit him. After all Shirasagi castle housed mostly females and he supposed Fai did have a slender enough figure to fit into those robes so he'd let it go this once. He was the only male inhabiting the castle so male clothes to spare for Fai must have been difficult. None of Kurogane's robes would fit him.

However the feminine clothes that Fai wore when he walked into the room did catch him off guard. Kurogane should have expected that. Even though Syaoran and Sakura were wearing hand me downs. For Syaoran it was one of the teenage boys that lived close to the castle and for Sakura it was one of Tomoyo's kimonos, while Fai wore Ameratesu's old furisode.

Kurogane decided not to call Tomoyo on what she was implying by making Fai wear the furisode. He dropped the thought and never came back to it…that is…until the journey was over and he brought Fai back to his home world to stay. Tomoyo had used the same excuse that it was all that Shirasagi castle had to offer and Fai had accepted to wear the furisode without a single thought. He probably didn't know what it really meant to wear that in this country. Kurogane kept his mouth shut again and believed Tomoyo. But when Fai began wearing many different furisodes of different patterns and colors, Kurogane knew that Tomoyo was doing this on purpose. She was even going out to BUY the damn mage new outfits every week. That idiot had gone along with it without any hesitation.

Kurogane became very uneasy for the next few days, trying to think of a way that he could tell Fai what he was really wearing and what it meant. The worst part for him was not only what it was implying, but what the kimono was made to do…it was doing it. Kurogane decided to haul Fai after dinner and explain it to him. Maybe then the idiot'll get why he's been especially angry this week and maybe force Tomoyo to buy him some proper clothes.

"You, I need to talk to you." he said after they had finished dinner. Ameratesu and Soma sat across the table looking at him oddly, while Tomoyo had a knowing look.

"Whatever could it be Kuro-puu?" Fai asked innocently. Kurogane growled, there was something in his voice he didn't like.

"I just need to explain some things that we do here and some things we don't. Does it really matter?" Kurogane scowled. Fai smiled a bright smile.

"So you're going to teach me your ways I see. How very considerate of you Kuro-puu." Fai smirked. Kurogane frowned as he led the mage out of the dining hall, not paying attention to the smile on Princess Tomoyo's lips.

"Princess, what is it?" Soma asked. Tomoyo smiled wider.

"Don't ask Soma. It's probably better if you don't know." Ameratesu answered, glancing disapprovingly at her sister who was still smiling.

"Kuro! Where are you taking me?" Fai whined as Kurogane pulled on the lithe mans wrist harder. Fai was practically tripping over his own feet to keep up with Kurogane.

"Shut up will you, we're almost there." he replied. He opened the sliding paper door to his room and shut it behind them. He turned to Fai accusingly.

"Do you have ANY idea what you're wearing?" he asked. Fai closed his eyes and smiled.

"Why I'm wearing a kimono silly. Princess Tomoyo told me. This is common in your world is it not?" Fai said, still smiling with his eyes closed. Kurogane raised an eyebrow. Whenever the mage closed his eyes when he smiled, he was hiding something.

"Well she's right, it is common…for women." Kurogane stated, hoping to strike a chord in Fai but he just tipped his head to the side.

"Ah ah ah. Tomoyo said that it is very common for men to wear this as well. Was she wrong?" he asked, opening his eyes slightly to smirk at Kurogane. Kurogane stepped back, his heart pumping just a half a beat faster, fast enough to change his body temperature.

"Yes that's true too but not just any men…" Kurogane planned his words out carefully before he said them "…You're wearing a Furisode, which are worn by women when they…come of age. However men wear them when…" Kurogane trailed off. Fai showed no signs of change.

"Men wear them when they're the lovers of a Warrior." Kurogane coughed out, as if the words gagged him. He awaited for a response from the mage but he just stood still. Suddenly the mage's smile fell and his eyes opened all the way. He looked at the floor and took a step forward.

"Kuro-puu…I…" Fai started. The warrior waited for a response from the magician. Maybe finally Fai would stop wearing those clothes all the time and start wearing men's clothes. He sighed in relief.

Suddenly Fai stepped closer and leaned into the side of his face and whispered into his ear.

"I know" he whispered, a smile placed on his lips. Kurogane jerked backward, not expecting that answer at all. Fai just smiled at his befuddled expression.

"W-What the hell did you just say?" Kurogane bellowed. Fai chuckled.

"What's the matter Kergie? Surprised I know? Well since Princess Tomoyo offered this to me, I decided why not and besides, don't you think it suits me?" Fai said seductively.

"Bastard! What did you-" Kurogane trailed off. Fai had just spun around, holding out his arms to show off the long royal blue sleeves that swung about his body. The light brown tree branches that decorated it stretched from the bottom of the kimono, upwards to Fai's hip. A thick white obi was tied around his waist. The pale color shone against the dark blue material. The navy blue tassels that were tied around the obi, swung with his quick movement. His bleach blonde ponytail tossed around his cheek as it revealed the pale skin on his neck. Fai looked at him flirtatiously as he swung the sleeves whimsically.

"Personally I like these articles of clothing, they're quite comfortable and send out a much greater meaning. What do you think Kuro-puu? Do you like it?" he asked. Kurogane turned his head away, a slight tint on his tan cheeks as he glared at the opposite wall.

"You are NOT wearing those anymore. We're sticking you in men's clothes from now on." Kurogane admonished. Fai pouted. He walked up to Kurogane and threw his arms around his shoulders.

"Then does that mean I get to wear YOUR clothes?" Fai asked hopefully.

"Like hell you are! No we're going to BUY you some proper clothes. Got it! Tomorrow be ready!" Kurogane shouted. Fai pouted again and sighed.

"Fine, if that's what Kergie wants then I guess so. But…" Fai trailed off. He swiftly pressed his nose to the ninja's. "…that means I'll have to get the most out of this furisode tonight. Plus I don't really know how to take it off properly. I wouldn't want to risk damaging the material so perhaps you could show me how." he explained. Kurogane's tan cheeks toned his blush to a deep maroon.

"What are you say-"

"I think you know what I'm saying." Fai interrupted before he planted a kiss on Kurogane's lips. The warrior stiffened, unsure of how to react. His eyes widened and his joints locked. His brain didn't even register what he was feeling now. He stayed still for a moment when Fai pulled away.

"Did that surprise you?" Fai chuckled, a slightly uneasy tone to his voice. Kurogane sensed this and leaned forward unconsciously. He placed his calloused hands on Fai's shoulders lightly. Fai smiled warmly, eyes open, and clear of all trickery. He leaned in the rest of the way and connected their lips again.

This time the warrior kissed back, gripping the mage's shoulders as he massaged his chapped lips against the smooth honey sweet flesh of the wizards lips. Fai snaked his arms around Kurogane's neck, bringing himself closer to the ninja and deepening the kiss. He tangled his white bony fingers in the ebony locks of the warrior before him and tugged lightly, pressing his body against Kurogane's form. The long sleeves slid down to Fai's elbow, revealing cool pale arms that pressed against the warm flesh of Kurogane's neck. He stiffened slightly at the contact and the coolness of Fai's skin.

Kurogane lifted his hand to tangle in Fai's blond curls which also were cold to the touch. The feeling was soothing against his heated skin and sweating fingers. He pulled Fai closer as he ran his tongue across his lower lip and then taking it in his mouth to suck on the flesh. Fai sighed into the kiss as he heightened himself to stand on the ball of his foot to reach him better. He slipped his tongue into Kurogane's mouth as he took in his flavor. Kurogane tasted of hot tea, soothing to the skin, yet bitter to the taste. As Fai drank in his flavor, Kurogane's tongue roamed his own, skillfully running it along the underside of his tongue and sides. Their grip on each others hair tightened, eliciting a moan from Fai and a deep rumbling in Kurogane's chest. The vibrations from both men triggered a lustful sensation resembling an electric shock pulling at every hair on their bodies.

Kurogane swiftly took him by the shoulders and pressed Fai against the wall, evoking a startled gasp from him. Kurogane took this chance to observe this man. Fai's hair was slightly disheveled from the entanglement of his fingers and his furisode was becoming looser as the mage was pulled against Kurogane. His pale cheeks were tinted by a faded red blush that only did more to serve Kurogane's attraction towards the man. His lips were parted and panting, his sapphire blue eyes were half lidded and had darkened with lust. The warriors blood almost boiled as it all spilled downward to his growing member. The small weight in his abdomen had become a flaming anvil of pleasure just by looking at him.

He leaned down again to capture the mage's lips in his mouth and reached around him to untie the obi. Fai gasped at the sudden pressure on his lips and the passion that ensued from this kiss. Their tongues danced around each other, taking in every taste bud, every flavorful phenomenon that happened to take place in their mouths. Their saliva was mixed with the honey sweetness of Fai and the smooth bitterness of Kurogane to create an ambrosia so delicious, Fai wrapped his arms around Kurogane again and pressed their hps together.

As the obi fell, Kurogane moved his hands downward to grip the outside of Fai's thighs as he pulled their hips together even more. He emitted a groan of satisfaction when their members pressed together, only serving to fuel the fire below their waist. Fai gasped and moaned at the contact and began grinding his member against the warrior's unconsciously. Kurogane growled into the kiss once more before his lips left the mage's mouth and began working on his neck.

He slipped the furisode over Fai's shoulders slightly as he trailed love bites down the magicians neck, stopping and sucking on a spot behind his ear that was particularly sensitive. Fai panted as he felt the warriors gentle kisses and rough bites. His hand was also roaming over Fai's smooth, cream white chest, making him moan slightly. Kurogane had moved down to Fai's nipples were he began licking one and used his thumb to work the other. Fai arched his back as he moaned, a seductive smile placed on his lips as Kurogane continued.

"Be careful Kuro-puu. You wouldn't want to hurt me would you?" he asked. Kurogane replied by biting down especially hard on Fai's left nipple, eliciting a gasp of pleasure from the wizard.

"Does that answer your question?" he asked, his voice deep and husky from lust. The vibrations from Kurogane's mouth teased Fai as he arched his back a little more. Kurogane repeated what he had done to one nipple on the other, causing Fai to gasp at his sudden transference to the other side of his now heated chest.

Fai began to tangle his fingers in Kurogane's hair as he pulled the Furiside apart completely to reveal that Fai was wearing nothing underneath. The very idea sent his mind spinning. The furisode dropped to the ground as Kurogane observed Fai's erect member. He moved his head closer to it, his breath lingered teasingly upon the head when Fai pulled him up to eye's length. His face was even more flushed and his chest was heaving heavily.

"Not just yet Kuro-puu. First we have to get you out of your clothes." Fai whispered as the lithe man's hands moved slowly and skillfully under Kurogane's robes, causing the warrior to stiffen and his breath to hitch. Fai quickly used this chance to switch their positions and pin Kurogane against the wall.

"Bastard! What are you-" Kurogane started. Fai had gripped his length through the cloth and begun his ministrations on his hard member. Kurogane's face flushed as his chest heaved. Fai had begun kissing his neck as he worked him and sliding his other hand beneath his clothes and on his tan chest, taking the cloth with him as he went. The top half of Kurogane's robes were undone and Fai had stopped his stroking to remove the rest of them, much to Kuorgane's discontent. Once the robes were at his feet, Fai glanced at the warriors length, intrigued by it as he placed his fingers just beneath it and stroked Kurogane's member to the tip.

Kurogane winced and groaned in pleasure as clear droplets of precum began to emerge from both members. Fai kneeled down and grabbed Kurogane's shaft, evoking a gasp form the warrior as his hands immediately went down to grip Fai's hair. Fai moaned slightly at the feel of Kurogane's fingers but he gripped the warrior harder and licked the tip. Kurogane groaned in aggravation. Thinking that he had suffered enough, Fai engulfed him halfway, stroking the rest with his free hand and every now and then, massaging his balls. Kurogane almost couldn't take his, every sensitive nerve ending down there was screaming in pure ecstasy. He grunted and panted as Fai's tongued licked Kurogane's shaft and he began sucking. Soon he relaxed his throat muscles and engulfed Kurogane completely.

The warrior gasped and moaned in pleasure. His bucked up into Fai's mouth once before he attempted to restrain himself. He picked Fai's head up, forcing him to stop. He pushed him onto the nearby futon and loomed over him. Fai was completely undressed and exposed in the pale light of the moon, highlighting his red cheeks that seemed to be burning as if he were in a sauna.

Kurogane moved downwards towards his member as he stroked the sensitive skin behind the shaft. Fai gasped and arched his back off the futon, opening his mouth in a sort of silent scream as Kurogane slowly began to pump him, trailing his tongue up his length and taking a flick at the tip. He placed his mouth on the tip and began sucking the pearls of precum off, still using his hand to rub the rest of his member.

"Kuro-puu your…ah…so mean." Fai gasped between breaths and moans. Kurogane smirked as he engulfed the mage entirely and gripping his balls as well. Fai bucked his hips up as he released a much louder moan than any of the others. Kurogane began relentlessly sucking and licking the magicians hardened member and massaging the other sensitive areas around it . Fai was no longer panting anymore but simply moaning as he was being pushed over the edge.

"Ku-Ku-Kuro!" Fai moaned as his member pulsed within Kurogane's mouth, enticing the ninja to stop here and take the damn mage they way he wanted it but he restrained himself. No, he'd have his way soon. Fai moaned one final time before his member pulsated and he came in Kurogane's mouth.

Kurogane lapped up as much of his seed as possible, delighted with the satisfactory taste of the mage's pleasure. Fai panted on the futon, obviously tired by his orgasm, but Kurogane still wasn't finished. Not by a long shot. He had his hand coated with the silky substance and began pumping the mage again to get more off his length. Fai quickly returned form his high, as more blood ran through his veins and a new fire began to burn between his legs. It burned like a lithium flame, silent, smooth and everlastingly desirable.

Kurogane leaned above him once again, this time placing a slow and sweet kiss on his lips. Fai returned it lovingly as he sighed into the kiss.

"Are you sure?" Kurogane asked, not really wanting the answer to be no and not really expecting it to be since the mage started this whole thing.

"Of course I am Kuro-puu. This is what the furisode was for." Fai smiled idiotically. Kurogane's positioned his lubricated fingers at his entrance.

"Well you don't need that damn dress anymore." he whispered into his ear, voice husky. He pressed his fingers into Fai slowly. His eyes scrutinized in pain as the breach in his entrance cause an unpleasant shock up his spine. Kurogane spread his fingers to help the pain as he kissed him again. When the mage's muscles began to relax, Kurogane withdrew his fingers and placed himself at his entrance. He took a second glance at the wizard who nodded and closed his eyes. He lowered himself into Fai and pushed passed the tight walls.

Fai gasped in pain at the violation and took deep breaths. Kurogane sympathized but the tightness of Fai's sheath was almost too much to bear. He restrained himself as his member began pulsating lively with the unaccountable pleasure he was experiencing. Once he had completely filled Fai, he waited for the mage to assimilate to the feel. After a brief moment, Fai's features began to relax as he moved his hips in encouragement. Kurogane growled when he pulled himself out, then pushed back in again, painfully slow so as not to hurt Fai. After a couple of torturous sheaths. Fai groaned in discontent, as he slammed himself down on Kurogane without warning.

Kurogane gasped at the sudden movement from the mage. He glared down at him as he began moving faster and thrusting harder. As Kurogane thrusted deeper into him, he smiled that idiot smile to annoy Kurogane who was picking up the pace. Suddenly Kurogane hit that sensitive spot deep within him that caused Fai's smile to disappear and moan at the top of his lungs. Kurogane smirked, he had hit his prostate. He began aiming for that same spot, hitting it dead on ever time, rewarding him with a loud moan from Fai. He was beginning to feel lightheaded as he neared his climax. Fai was in utter bliss. Every nerve ending was shocked with pleasure each time Kurogane hit the solid flesh walls of his prostate. He moaned the first two syllables of Kurogane's name each time until he was almost there.

Finally, his blood rushed through every vein all at once, expanding every artery and seeming to suffocate the surrounding organs as Fai convulsed in euphoric pleasure and cam all over his chest, moaning Kurogane's name to the heavens. At the sound of his full name and the tightening muscles of Fai's orgasm, Kurogane came like water out of a fire hose. He spilled his seed into Fai as he shouted his lover's name aloud.

As the burning ache in their stomachs dies down, Kurogane's thrusts slowed and soon came to a halt. He lazily fell to the side of Fai, wiped out and tired. He withdrew himself from the mage reluctantly. Fai opened his eyes lethargically and stared at Kurogane.

"If would have known that he furisode would bring out this side of you. I should have done this sooner, but don't worry. You won't have to worry about me wearing women's clothing anymore." Fai smiled. Kurogane sighed.

"You know, it's not just for women." he said. Fai stared at him a minute, before he connected their lips together in another touching kiss.

"But that thing stays in this castle only." Kurogane conditioned as he pulled away from the kiss. Fai chuckled.

"Okay."

* * *

**R&R Please!**


End file.
